This invention relates to a spectrofluorophotometer adequate for measurement requiring a process of spectrum correction.
As a method for performing spectrum correction in the spectrofluorophotometer, a photoquantummetry or a method using a standard light source of which wavelength characteristics is known has been used according to an excitation side spectroscope, a fluorescence side spectroscope, and wavelength range, as published in W. H. Melhuish, Absolute Spectrofluorometry, NATIONAL BUREAU OF STANDARDS SPECIAL PUBLICATION 378 p.p.137-150 (in 1973).
Such a conventional art has the problem that a device exclusive for spectrum correction is required, and that an axis of light, introduction of light into the spectroscope and so forth are different between when the wavelength characteristics of the spectroscopes is measured and when that of a sample is measured. For example, in order to measure wavelength characteristics of the fluorescence sided spectroscope by a photoquantum meter, the photoquantum meter is required, and the excitation side spectroscope and the fluorescence side spectroscope are required to be scanned simultaneously at the same wavelength. In this case, the problem is that a slight difference of wavelengths between those spectroscopes and a spectrum of the light source are included in the measured wavelength characteristics, which causes distorsion of the spectrum of the sample to be measured. And, the method by a referential light source has the problems that the referential light source is required, and that introduction of light into the spectroscopes is different from that in measuring the sample because the referential light source can not be set at the location on which the sample is positioned.